Chaos On Skull Island
by MissFeral
Summary: Ann Darrow has been taken by the natives and offered as a human sacrifice. Jack Driscoll and the rest of the crew come back to the island to rescue her. But what if something stopped them before they could even begin the search party? Based on the 2005 movie.


"She's gone!" cried Jack Driscoll.

The crew of _Venture_ had hurried back to the island in search of the kidnapped Ann Darrow but she had already been taken by the mysterious beast behind the wall known as "Kong". She had been chosen by the terrifying natives and offered as their sacrificial lamb. The crew had to rescue her as soon as possible. Captain Englehorn organized a search party with Jack Driscoll, Carl Denham, Hayes, Jimmy, Lumpy, Choy, and a dozen other sailors. There was no time to lose.

But before they could go any further, a mob of natives ambushed them and knocked the guns from their hands. The crew members were stripped naked, tied up, and hung upside down by their ankles. The hapless men could do nothing but dangle and look around at the frightening, malicious faces that surrounded them.

Jack and Carl Denham were the only ones to escape. They ran to a secluded area and hid in the rocks, blocked from the view of savage natives. From the shadows, the pair watched as their fellow crewmen were hung upside down and prepared for who-knows-what. Denham never let go of his beloved camera. He held it his arms as he watched the scene. Jack tried to think of a way to rescue them.

The natives shouted and jeered at their hapless prisoners, who were looking at them like scared rabbits. The crew was especially embarrassed since their bare asses and penises were on display for the whole tribe.

Englehorn, Lumpy, and Jimmy were all hanging next to each other. Their faces grew reddish as the blood rushed to their heads.

Then a native girl came forward from the crowd. She appeared to be twenty years old. Her skin was black as ebony and her hair reached all the way down to her knees. She was scantily clad in a sarong and wore oversized earrings. Her eyes were large and deep and mysterious. Her fingernails were very long. She was quite beautiful.

She walked up to Jimmy and stood motionless beside him. Then she looked over at the tribe elders and waited until they gave her a signal.

Then she began to tickle his exposed bare feet. Jimmy burst into laughter instantly. He squirmed frantically but he was completely immobilized. He could only dangle and wiggle like a worm on a hook.

"NOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jimmy screamed.

From their hiding place, Jack and Denham watched this scene with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Denham set up his camera and starting filming.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack demanded.

"I've got to get this on film," Denham answered, intrigued.

"We have to rescue them," Jack said, concerned. "Here's my plan…I can see some of the guns we dropped over there. So I'll sneak over and try to grab one."

"Huh? Oh…yeah…you do that," Denham replied, unable to take his eyes off the horrible torture that was being inflicted on young Jimmy.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELP! OH GOD NOOOO!" Jimmy shrieked as the girl tickled him under the toes. His feet were super soft and pink and deathly ticklish.

Englehorn and Lumpy cringed and waited fearfully for their turns, for they were next in line.

Tears poured from Jimmy's eyes and landed in the mud beneath him. His face turned redder than ever before.

"PLEASE STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE PLEEEEASE!" he howled, terrified that he would die from laughter.

To his surprise, the native girl did stop. She then moved over to Captain Englehorn.

"NO! For God's sake! Don't do it!" cried Englehorn as her cold nails made contact with his naked soles.

She started by lightly running a single finger up and down his delicate sole, which made him squirm and giggle like a school boy. Then she went to scribbling wildly on his soles and the captain howled with laughter.

"OOOOOH HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! STOP IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T STAND IT!" Englehorn wailed, tears forming in his eyes.

The native girl giggled. She was really enjoying this.

From their hiding place in the rocks, Denham was still filming and Jack was waiting for the right moment to sneak out and grab a gun – he had to be careful because if one of the savages spotted him, their chance of surviving would be over.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAP! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DAMN IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MORE!" Englehorn screamed, having trouble breathing.

Then the native girl stopped tickling him and moved over to Lumpy.

"No, don't, don't!" Lumpy begged her, "Not my feet. Anywhere but there!"

The girl knew he was terrified and that made her grin devilishly. In fact, the whole tribe was grinning and snickering…their smiles were downright demonic.

She began scratching Lumpy's bare soles mercilessly. He screamed and laughed hysterically.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD OH GOD! NOOOO HAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA! OOOOOOHH MOTHER! MOTHER!"

Still filming, Denham never even blinked. He could barely believe what he was witnessing.

"Oh Lord, this is priceless," he quipped, "I can't miss one second of this."

"For God's sake, Denham!" Jack scolded, really starting to get annoyed. "They are being brutally tortured!"

Denham didn't reply…He just kept on filming.

Jack couldn't wait any longer to act. He couldn't bear to just sit around and risk watching his fellow crewmen die a most humiliating death.

The native girl continued scribbling on Lumpy's beefy soles. His feet smelled really bad but that didn't bother her. She began to dig her fingers between his plump toes.

"NOT THERE PLEASE! NONONONO AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOOOOOOOHH HAVE MEEEERCY!" Lumpy shrieked as his tears splashed into the ground below him.

Soon all of the other natives joined in and began tickling all of the helpless crewmen at once. The screams of laughter echoed all around the island, waking up the animals in the jungle. Their pleas for relief were cruelly ignored. Jimmy and Lumpy laughed so hard that they peed and sprayed the natives that were tickling them. Englehorn and Hayes threw up and since they were hanging upside down, their puke dribbled down into their noses and eyes. The poor crewmen were positive that they had died and gone to Hell.

Jack moved as swiftly and quietly as he could. He managed to snatch one of the pistols and fired it in the air, shocking all of the natives. They stopped tickling the crew and fled from sight.

Denham was still filming, his eyes wide as coconuts.

When all the savages were gone, Jack ran to his exhausted friends and released them as quickly as he could. The poor guys were all sweaty, sobbing, giggling wrecks. Jimmy even grabbed Jack and hugged him tightly. The young man was still crying from the brutal tickle torture he had endured.

"It's okay…It's going to be okay," Jack told him, soothingly. "Just calm down, Jimmy. You're safe now. Denham! Get your ass over here and help me get the rest of these people free!"

After everyone was released, they went back to the ship to get new clothes (since they were all nude). Then they rushed back to the island, armed with machine guns, and got started on their journey to search for Ann.

The End


End file.
